New Student, Bad Intentions
by Pinegirl14
Summary: When new student Neko Silvers comes to Anubis House, no one knows who she is. Why is she here? What shall she do? Why do I suck so bad at writing summarys? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Alara.**

**I need to do a disclaimer, but before that, I just want to say OMG I'M WRITING ON HEREEEEE!**

**'Tis wonders for me.**

**ANYway, here's the disclaimer. Joy, do the honors?**

**Joy: Alara doesn't own HoA or anything except Neko, her plotlines, and her ideas.**

**Me: Thank you! So now, lets all have a fun time reading...well, I have no idea what it's called. HELP ME.**

Alara POV

Neko looked at all of the student's eyes that were trained on her. Trying to make a joke of this, she said, "What, you all do this to every new student?"

When no one answered her, she pressed on. "Please tell me dinner-uh, I mean supper- is going to be ready soon. I'm _starving._"

Still no answer from those in front of her.

Finally, the hot-headed girl was fed up. She slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "Look here,_ friends_, I didn't come all the way here from America to be stared at. Someone start talking or someone's gonna lose a limb."

Patricia snapped out of her surprise and leaned forward, her eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't threaten us!"

Neko sighed her relief. "Finally, a voice besides my own. I'm Neko Silvers. Who are you guys?"

Patricia was a bit weirded out, but said, "I'm Patricia. This is Joy, Fabian, Nina, Mick, Mara, Amber, Alphie, and Jerome."

Neko smiled a cute little smile, one that could make everyone relax and think, _She's no threat. _But maybe you would be dead wrong. "Nice to meet you all!"

Alphie snickered. "Normal greetings are so boring!"

Neko looked like she was thinking. "Well, I hate to be a bore..." She turned back to everyone. _"Anata no subete hajimemashite!"_

Jerome's eyes widened. "Wow."

The newbie bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Nina smiled. "That was Japanese, right? How did you learn it so well?"

Now that seemed to make Neko uncomfortable. "I, um...I got it from the Internet..."

Fabian's eyes widened. "Wow, that seems amazing! I never thought that stuff was reliable."

Neko looked down at her feet. "If you like, I can teach you all Japanese. If you like."

Mara smiled. "That seems to be such an asset to our futures!"

Mick looked down at his feet. "Uh, I'm not exactly good with languages..."

Amber shrugged. "Will it help you sing?"

Then every student (except Neko) rounded on the blonde girl. "No, Amber!" Jerome yelled. "We are not going to make Anubis House the laughingstock of school with your horrible singing!"

Neko narrowed her eyes. "One, Amber probably has FEELINGS, and two, WHAT NOW?"

Joy rolled her eyes. "There's a singing competition and Amber is trying to get us all to agree to her entering."

Neko grinned. "Oh, really?" Her eyes glinted, which only meant she had an idea...

**So there you go! What's Neko's idea? This story will be kind of never-ending. I'm writing it for fun on my iPod. **

**DON'T KILL ME.**


	2. NEKO Y U SING!

**Sup?**

**Sooooo, this is the next chapter of my crappily named New Student, Bad Intentions!**

**I need to clear one thing up- Neko's name is pronounced KNEE-KO. Not like that weird cat thing called neko.**

**Okay so nao ALPHIE, DO THE DISCLAIMER! :D**

**Alphie: Sorry Alara, but you dont own anything besides your plotlines, ideas, and Neko!**

**Me: Thank you for rubbing that in. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 2!**

~Alara POV~

Quick explanitory here.

Since I'm the writer, Alara POV basically means 3rd person POV.

So yes. Please hold onto your digital tomatos.

On the day of the competition, all of Anubis House was there. Except for one. "It's too bad Neko got a cold." Joy commented. "I think she would've liked this."

Jerome flipped through the contest bill. "Hm. One says 'mystery singer'. Wonder who it is."

Fast forward many terrible singers who most likely would get tormented to no end by Alphie and Jerome, and it was the mystery singers turn. Mr. Winkler (who was host) came out and said, "And now for our final contestent. She had decided to keep her name anonymous until now so her housemates didn't beat her up. Our last contestant, the only representative from the House of Anubis, Neko Silvers!"

"WHAT?" screamed the entire Anubis House.

Sure enough, it was Neko that walked onto stage, giving her housemates an 'I-got-this' smile. Three kids were with her that didn't go to this school. "Hi, I'm Neko! This is Rillianne, Celestine, and Ruko. They don't go to our school but they're the best musicians I know for what I'm about to sing. The song is Dolls, by Kagamine Rin, the Vocaloid."

Then a melodic voice began to flow out of Neko's mouth.

_When night arrives, lights are lit in this town._

_The sound of creaking wheels echo as I walk with no destination_

_There is nowhere I can go._

_For what reason was I born?_

_Why is my heart the color of silver?_

_A long time ago, that person told me,_

"_You are a very special doll."_

_So that I can be praised by him, I must dance and sing_

_Even now I will continue to sing._

_I will continue my song, even if he never wakes up._

_For what reason was I born?_

_Was it only to sing for all eternity?_

_Someday I wish to fall into slumber _

_And go to the same place which he has gone._

_My dearest wish is not granted,_

_And living to sing alone has~broken me~_

_As time flows on, _

_I'd forgotten how to sing._

_I must hurry to the place where he sleeps_

_Dragging along my cracked and broken body_

_How many times have I fallen over?_

_I arrive in a place where I can see the sea,_

_Adorned by flowers,_

_To be together with him_

_Let my wish be granted._

"_You've lived alone long enough."_

_I hear the voice from somewhere near_

_The gentleness heard so many times in my dreams_

_It echos gently in my heart,_

_And I am immersed in the softest light._

_I can smile now._

_I can smile now.~_

Neko ended up winning the competition. Even so, everyone ganged up on her after.

"We told you no one can enter! What made you think you could win?" Jerome yelled.

Neko narrowed her eyes and raised her chin. "Hey! I WON! So sit down and shut up!"

Nina shrugged. "Girl has a point."

Neko smiled at Nina in thanks, then turned and walked back to the house.

**U LIEKKK?**

**Anyway, I think my writing is good, and I hope you do too!**

**I'm sorry for the long song.**

**R&R!**


	3. Why is a cat teal?

**Sup.**

**Now I shall update my only story!**

**Jerome, kick us off!**

**Jerome: Miss Alara here doesn't own anything but Neko and her ideas.**

**Me: Thank you. NAO GET READY FOR THE FURYYY! :D**

Alara POV

Jerome was dreaming.

Honestly, it was a really weird dream. It just kept shifting. First, he was a cat. A sandy-blonde on with sky-blue eyes. A beautiful black-and-white female was nearby. Half her tail was burnt, there were bandages around one foreleg, and both forepaws were light neon blue. There were two different Japanese symbols on her flanks. She was talking to a teal she-cat with blue eyes. He caught a sentence from the teal one-"You have to find it before they do, or everything is over!"-before the dream changed.

Rufus Zeno was in the kitchen, repeatedly stabbing Mara, getting his hands stained with red.

Jerome woke in a cold sweat. A faint light shone from under his door. It was really bright. He followed it upstairs to the girls, Where light was coming from Neko and Patricia's room. He peered through the cracks.

Neko was slumped over her laptop, one hand under her head and one in a Lays potato chip bag.

Quietly, the boy snuck in. He shut the computer and picked up Neko and put her in her bed. He covered her with a blanket, grabbed the chips, and snuck back out.

After the door closed, Neko sat up and shook her head. "Typical Jerome. Stealing my chips. I'll get him back for that."

**So yes! That's it for this chapter. Sorry that it's short.**

**BUT YOU BETTER DEAL WITH IT.**

**See you all later!**

**~Alara**


	4. Author's Note YES YES I KNOW U HATE EM

Hey all!

Sorry I haven't been updating. We had to get the computer reformatted and I lost everything.

Including my OpenOffice program.

So my work will take some more editing than it used to.

And I'm starting this over.

Like, not ALL over. Just from here on out.

I had an odd habit to just write whatever I thought about.

TRUST ME. I'M DOING YOU ALL A FAVOR.

So yeah, sorry. I'm getting to the next chapter. That one was pretty good. I think I'll stick to it's storyboard before starting again.

LUV AND HUGGLES

~Pine


End file.
